Our Love Story
by BetsyLee
Summary: A love story about Kenshin and Kaoru. When will they finally admit to one another they feel the same? Or will others come into their lives and take away one of their hearts?


"Yahiko! You come back here and wash the floors this instant!" Miss Kaoru screeched.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru, Tsubame needs me down at the restaurant. I promised her I would help her out today," Yahiko said while running out the Kamiya-Dojo gates.  
  
"But you also promised me you'd wash the floors! Yahiko!" Kaoru's face was burning red from frustration. _When he comes back, I'll beat him so hard he'd be sorry he was ever born.  
_  
"Kaoru-dono, I will wash the dojo floors for you," a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw who it was.  
  
"Kenshin, no.. But, airi gato," Kaoru replied. "Washing the floors isn't your duty, doing the laundry and cooking is!" She smiled at Kenshin, her eyes gleaming with gratefulness. "By the way, have you seen Sanosuke? He was supposed to go down to the river with me today and help Miss Megumi pick medicinal herbs for her clinic."  
  
"Sano? Sano has gone off to visit his friend. I'll go with you Kaoru-dono. I'm done with the laundry and I need to go pick some herbs for my cooking, too," Kenshin said.  
  
"Ay. Airi gato Kenshin."  
  
While Kaoru was changing into her kimono, Kenshin was outside waiting for her. "I'm ready to go now," she said coming out the door. Kenshin looked at her and thought, _She is.. Beautiful, that she is._ He looked at her with tender eyes and realized he was staring at her. He quickly looked away, but Kaoru did not suspect anything.  
  
The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping everywhere. The townspeople were bustling about to their businesses, and Kenshin and Kaoru were walking slowly side-by-side. "Kenshin," Kaoru said, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Ay, Kaoru-dono. It is a beautiful day, that it is," Kenshin replied with a smile. As they walked further on, the river was coming into sight. From a distance, they both could see Miss Megumi picking herbs. There was a tall, skanky man standing next to her, too. It seemed as though he were complaining and she was scolding him. "Sanosuke!" Miss Kaoru said with shock.  
  
"Hey you two, it's nice to see you both so happy together on such a beautiful day," Sano said jokingly as he looked towards Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin just smiled while Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Hello," Miss Megumi said. "Dear Ken, it's so nice to see you. I hope that cat you're with isn't putting a burden onto you..?" Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"Miss Megumi! I didn't force him here, he came out of his own will," Kaoru-dono protested, beginning to feel irritated.  
  
As the day wore on, the four were busy with picking herbs. Sanosuke was the first to retire. He went and sat under a shade offered from a big oak tree. Subconsciously, he found himself looking at Megumi and analyzing her every move. _She would make a fine wife,_ he thought to himself. _Too bad she has to be so feisty and bossy all the time, though. But I guess I can live with that, it's fun teasing her._  
  
"Oh Sano, if you still have the strength to look at me like that.. Surely it means you still have the strength to help us," Megumi mocked as soon as she saw Sano looking at her.  
  
"Eheheh, no airi gato. I'm doing fine right here," Sanosuke replied. He then turned his attention towards the sky.  
  
"Well, we're all done here," Kaoru said a few hours later. "Kenshin and I have to go back to the dojo now, we'll see you later."  
  
"Oh honestly Kaoru, Kenshin must be tiresome. Dear Ken, why not come to my place and I'll cook for you?" Megumi said. Kaoru narrowed her eyes upon Megumi.  
  
"Ah, airi gato Megumi-dono, but I have to go home and cook for Kaoru-dono and Yahiko, that I do. But --"  
  
"Ey! What about me huh?! Isn't anyone going to ask me?!" Sano interrupted Kenshin. Megumi snorted and started walking away.  
  
"I'll cook for you you Porcupine, but only if you do me a favor," Miss Megumi said. Sanosuke started after her while Kenshin and Kaoru walked the other way home. The sun was just about to set, and on the way home they met up with Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko-chan, how was it at the Akabecko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Ay. There were not much customers, so I just mostly sat," Yahiko replied.  
  
"Made! That meant you could have stayed at the dojo and washed the floors! No dinner for you tonight Yahiko!" Kaoru said with rage. Kenshin just shook his head while Kaoru-dono and Yahiko continued arguing.  
  
_Hmm.. What is smelling so good tonight,_ Yahiko thought as he finished washing the floors. Kaoru finally got her way and made him wash the floors. "Kaoru, I'm done! Are you happy now?!" he yelled into her room.  
  
"Ay, very much happy indeed," Kaoru replied with a hint of amusement in her tone.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Kenshin called. Yahiko, Kaoru and Kenshin gathered at the table to eat. _Yay, that Sano isn't here to hog up all the food.. But I still have Kaoru-dono to worry about,_ Yahiko said to himself. _I still can't believe Kenshin is such a good cook, better than me_, Kaoru thought.  
  
"You both seem distracted tonight, that you do," Kenshin said.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing Kenshin. Maybe we're just thinking a little too hard," Miss Kaoru said. They all ate further on in silence. Soon, they were ready to turn in and call it a night.  
  
"Kenshin, you may go to sleep early tonight. I will wash the dishes, airi gato for dinner," Kaoru suggested.  
  
"No, I will help you.. That I will," Kenshin replied. Yahiko had already snuck out of the room to avoid doing any chores. Kenshin and Kaoru washed the dishes in silence. She sensed something was unnatural, usually he would be talkative but tonight, she wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Kenshin, is anything bothering you? You seem disturbed," she asked.  
  
"Eh, nothing is wrong Kaoru-dono. So how was your day?" he replied.  
  
"Kenshin, bacame.. I was with you all day.."  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Ay, I forgot. That I did." Kaoru smiled at him, _He's even more adorable when he isn't thinking correctly._ "Kaoru-dono, do I have something on my face? Is that why you are looking at me so?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Eheheh, no no.." Kaoru said while waving her arms wildly, "I was just.."  
  
"Hey you two, I see you can't get enough of each other. Is that why you're having late-night meetings now, huh?" Sanosuke joked.  
  
"Sano, when did you come in?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh, was I interrupting? I just came back from Miss Megumi's. And you know what she made me do?! She made me do her laundry! She even made me take a bath, though I guess that's a good thing because I don't remember the last time I bathed." Sanosuke held a childish grin.  
  
"Kenshin, you may go in now and rest. The dishes are done and I'll put them back. Airi gato," Kaoru said after Sano finished blabbering about. Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I will help you put the dishes back. That I will," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Oh ho ho! What love-birds. Please! I think I'm going to puke!" Sano shouted.  
  
"Sano! Don't say that, I'm sure you and Miss Megumi do this all the time," Kaoru teased. Sano snickered.  
  
"That woman has no respect for me, so I wouldn't have any for her either you know." Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Sure thing Sanosuke, I believe you.." Kaoru gathered all the dishes she could afford to carry and started walking towards the storage room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I said I would help you and that I would. Let me help you carry the dishes," Kenshin said while walking towards her, he gave her a smile that made her heart melt.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, airi gato.. Airi gato."  
  
The night slowly faded away. Everyone was sleeping in their beds, dreaming of the one they love.  
  
It was a gloomy and cloudy day. No animals nor human interaction stirred. It was quiet as death. Kaoru had just finished putting up the laundry. "Yahiko! I need you to run to the market and buy some food so we won't starve," Miss Kaoru said. "Yahiko?!" _Where is he? Oh no, did he go back to the Akabecko to avoid doing chores?_ Kaoru thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and was face to face with Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin.." she murmured.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.. Airi gato, for everything that you have done for me. I will never forget you. But, I'm a wanderer.. So I think I'll go back to wandering again.." Kenshin gave her a sad smile and walked away.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Made, ica naide! Wait, don't go!" she called after him. She broke down into tears and fell down onto the ground. "Kenshin.." she whispered.  
  
"Ay, I am here Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. Kaoru realized she was still in bed, her window drawn and the sunlight was shining into her room. "I'm sorry I rushed into your room without your knowing. I heard you calling out my name, and I thought something was the matter. I'm sorry, that I am." Miss Kaoru blushed as she noticed that she was still in her sleeping gown. Kenshin was wearing his pants, but his top body was bare. "You will be alright now, won't you Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. She nodded. "Ay, that's good. It's morning now, so I'll see you at breakfast." Kenshin gave her a smile and walked out of the room. _Hmm.. I almost spilled the beans! I should be careful next time,_ Kaoru thought to herself as she raised a hand to feel her cheeks. "Ow! That's hot," she said.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, where are the vegetables?" Kenshin asked as he walked into the room again.  
  
"Eheheh, it's in the uh.. The back room," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Ay, airi gato." As soon as Kenshin left her room, she quickly changed into her sensei uniform and went into the main dojo room. When she arrived there, Yahiko was already waiting for her. He yawned.  
  
"What kind of teacher are you Kaoru? Your student came before you," Yahiko teased.  
  
"Nani! For that, I'll discipline you! And plus, I was busy talking to Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh ho ho! Is that it?" Yahiko began to laugh. Miss Kaoru just ignored him.  
  
"Alright, this morning we'll start with a hundred strokes. And you need to use more of your waist and not just your arms," Kaoru said. Yahiko nodded and began practicing, while Kaoru scolded him on his moves. _She needs to shut up or I'll use these strokes on her!_ Yahiko thought, laughing to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing about Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned. Yahiko just shook his head. Kenshin walked into the room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, there is someone for you out in the front. She says she's your cousin," Kenshin said.  
  
"Ha? For me? I don't recall having any cousin.." Kaoru replied. They all went outside and out front there stood a woman so beautiful she could have made you faint with just a smile. Her long black hair was wisping about in the cool breeze. Her lips were as red as a rose. Her eyes were as violet as the flower violets itself.  
  
"Kaoru!" the lady said while running up to embrace Miss Kaoru. "I haven't seen you for the longest of time! How are you doing? This man who greeted me surely must be your husband."  
  
"No, no.. Kenshin is a friend Miss. I don't remember you, I don't think I've seen you in my whole life before either," Kaoru said.  
  
"It's been so long. Alright, my name is Donjo Sakura. Remember? My mother knew your father, but since his death we never came here again. I just moved in a few days ago. Oh, surely you must remember me?"  
  
"You're the girl with the little doll, who tagged by her mother's side always?" Miss Kaoru asked. Sakura nodded. "I see now. Well, come in and stay if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, of course. With so many men I can't refuse!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, why is everybody --" Sanosuke said, stopping halfway when he saw the new lady. "Wow, you're so beautiful Miss. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sano.. Aren't you forgetting someone? What about Miss Megumi? I thought you had liked her? Oh well, how about I just go to her right now and tell her that you found someone new huh?" Yahiko said with an evil grin.  
  
"Bagaro! You little punk, I was just teasing," Sano answered with nervousness.  
  
"Miss Sakura, please come in. We're just about to have breakfast," Kenshin offered.  
  
"Ay, airi gato uh.." Sakura said.  
  
"Oy, sorry. That's Sanosuke, that's Yahiko and this is Kenshin," Miss Kaoru said.  
  
"Kenshin.." Sakura whispered._ I think I'm in love!_ she thought to herself. Soon everyone was bustling inside for breakfast. Miss Sakura practically ran in order to sit next to Kenshin.  
  
_Eh.. Looks like I've got another problem to handle. Like Miss Megumi isn't enough,_ Kaoru thought.  
  
"Kenshin," Miss Sakura said, interrupting Kaoru's thoughts, "What relation do you have with Kaoru?"  
  
_Ha, she dare ask about me right when I'm in front of her?_ Kaoru questioned herself.  
  
"Well, Kaoru-dono is --" Kenshin said, interrupted by Kaoru.  
  
"Don't answer Kenshin. If you two want to talk about me, do it when I'm not here," Kaoru said with a hurt tone.  
  
"Nonsense Kaoru, don't be stubborn. I was just curious, is all," Sakura butt in.  
  
"Uh.. We need more rice, I'll go get it," Kenshin said. Kenshin walked out, while everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"Kenshin! I'll come with you, it must be heavy for someone like you whom Kaoru always forces to do work for her," Sakura said. Kaoru turned red in the face with rage. _Who does she think she is? This is my house!_ she thought.  
  
"Oro.. That lady has the looks but she also has the mouth. Oh well, I'll let Kenshin handle it," Sano said.  
  
"Ay, I don't like her either Sano," Yahiko chimed in.  
  
"Ey, don't say that. You can talk about her all you want.. But not while she's here," Kaoru said helpfully.  
  
"Oro? This is a surprise. You're on her side even when she talks about you like that? I'm impressed," Sano said. Kaoru gave him a look in which shut him up.  
  
"Well, we're back. Kenshin is so muscular, I love men like him," Sakura said. Everyone quickly went back to eating. "Hmm.. Seems like you guys have been talking about me."  
  
"It was Sano! Sano talked about you while you were gone," Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Nani! Bacame, what are you talking about?!" Sano said.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Please.. I was just joking." Sanosuke and Yahiko just nodded.  
  
"Kaoru, you wash the dishes today alright? Kenshin has promised me to take a tour around town. You won't mind will you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I did?" Kenshin asked confused.  
  
"Ay, I'll do that. Kenshin, please take Miss Sakura for a tour so she can get familiar with it," Kaoru said with politeness. Everyone looked at her shocked, except Sakura. Miss Kaoru wasn't this nice, usually she'd refuse to do what she was told to do.  
  
_It's not fair, everyone is out and I have to stay here and wash the dishes. Why! That Sakura gets on my last nerves,_ Kaoru told herself.  
  
"Oh ho ho! This is a surprise," Miss Megumi said as she walked inside the dojo gates. "Miss Kaoru doing the dishes. Where is Dear Ken?"  
  
"He went out with a girl," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Nani! A girl went out with my Dear Kenshin?! What an outrage."  
  
"Miss Megumi, what is it you want here? Kenshin is not home. Sanosuke is down at the Akabecko with Yahiko," Kaoru said.  
  
"Ey, I just wanted to come visit you all. This is my day off at the clinic. But since Kenshin isn't here, I'll just go," Miss Megumi replied. "Oy, but I pity you. Since I have nothing better to do, I'll help you wash the dishes."  
  
"Airi gato, Miss Megumi," Kaoru said.  
  
"Don't thank me, I'm doing this for Dear Ken," Megumi smiled. After awhile, Megumi said she had some business down at the Akabecko, leaving Miss Kaoru alone.  
  
_Oh Kenshin, where are you now?_ Kaoru asked herself. Having nothing to do, Miss Kaoru went into her room and changed into her kimono. I think I'll go for a walk.  
  
"Hello there Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Tsubame-chan, how are you? I thought you were working today at the Akabecko?" Kaoru said.  
  
"Ay, I just had to go to the market for some spice for the cook. Won't you go back with me? There are so many customers we need all the help we can get. Sano and Yahiko-chan are already helping there. Oh, and Megumi arrived, too. Though I don't think that's a good idea because Sano and Megumi always end up arguing.." Tsubame said.  
  
Kaoru laughed, "Ay, I will go with you and help. I have nothing to do anyway." Tsubame and Kaoru walked to the restaurant, and on the way they met up with Kenshin and Sakura. Kenshin waved while Sakura just looked away and pretended not to notice.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said as Tsubame and Kaoru passed them, "Where are you headed off to?"  
  
"To the Akabecko, Tsubame-chan needs help," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! I like this kimono so much! Won't you buy it for me?" Sakura interrupted. Kenshin smiled and nodded. _Nani! Kenshin never bought** me** anything!!_ Kaoru thought. She stomped off with rage, making poor Tsubame run after her.  
  
"Tsubame! Where have you been? We needed the spice awhile ago," Yahiko scolded her.  
  
"Yahiko! Don't talk to a girl like that," Sano said.  
  
"Ay, sorry Tsubame," Yahiko apologized.  
  
"It's okay Yahiko-chan," Tsubame said.  
  
"Don't call me little! I'm practically a man now," Yahiko protested. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, airi gato for helping us out," Tsubame said a few hours later. "We wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you, Yahiko-chan, Megumi and Sanosuke."  
  
"Ay, we're always glad to help. We have to go home now, it's getting late and Kenshin might be waiting for us," Kaoru said. They said their byes and departed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, do you really believe Kenshin is waiting for us? He's got that woman clinging onto him. He'll be so busy around her, he won't even remember us for a second," Sano said.** Thonk!** Kaoru had hit Sano on the head, a bump was forming. She clenched her hand and waved it in Sano's face while Yahiko and Megumi laughed.  
  
"Kenshin is not like that! He has respect for woman unlike you Sano," Kaoru said.  
  
"Why'd you hit me! I was just teasing! Unless of course you're jealous Kaoru," Sano said. Kaoru twitched and just continued walking. They were drawing near to the dojo. Megumi had parted from them awhile back. They could see no lights inside the house.  
  
"Ooh, Kenshin must be busy tonight," Sano said with a laugh. Kaoru groaned and gave him a glare. They walked inside and it seemed as though death was about. Everything was quiet except for the cricketing chirps.  
  
"Kenshin! We're back, where are you!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Yahiko, they might be sleeping. Keep your voice down," Kaoru scolded him.  
  
"Speaking of sleeping, where is Miss Sakura sleeping tonight?" Sano asked. They all looked at one another and rushed to Kenshin's room. When they got there, Sakura was sleeping in his bed. But where was Kenshin?  
  
"Oy! Look! Kenshin has been in bed with Miss Sakura and now he's run off in fear that she might get pregnant!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"N-n-no.. K-Kenshin must be somewhere near by, it can't be," Kaoru stammered.  
  
"Relax, let's just let Miss Sakura continue sleeping. We can find Kenshin somewhere else, I'm sure," Sano offered. They left Kenshin's room and went about to search for him. _Oh Kenshin, what have you done? I can't believe you!_ Kaoru thought.  
  
After searching for awhile, they all met up in the dojo and conversed.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere," Yahiko said.  
  
"Me neither," Sano replied. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"I'm sleepy, we should just go to sleep and see what's up tomorrow. It's getting pretty late. And tomorrow Tsubame wants me --" Yahiko said.  
  
"She wants you? Oh ho ho! How come you never told us huh?" Sanosuke interrupted.  
  
"Bacame! I wasn't done. Tsubame wants me to help her out at the Akabecko. Ay, what a dummy."  
  
Sano flicked Yahiko on the forehead, "Don't call me an idiot or a dummy."  
  
"Bagaro. We can't just stop looking for Kenshin. What if something bad happened to him? He did come from Kyoto, what if someone is still after him?" Kaoru asked with concern.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Kenshin is a man now. He's not a little boy like Yahiko, he can take care of himself," Sano said. Yahiko flinched at having been called a little boy. "Plus, if Miss Sakura is back here.. Then he must be, too. Weren't they together the whole day?"  
  
Yahiko nodded, "Ay. Kenshin took Miss Sakura for a tour." He got up and yawned. "I'm sleepy, I'm calling it a night."  
  
Sano nodded, "Don't worry, he'll be alright." He too left for bed. Miss Kaoru slowly retreated to her room. Being so concerned with Kenshin, she didn't bother to light a candle and just moped about in her room to get into her night gown. _Kenshin, please be alright,_ she thought. She got undressed and slipped into her sleeping kimono. She was just about to get into bed when she noticed a medium-size bump lying on it. She gasped. She pulled the covers back and Kenshin was sleeping peacefully. _So he decided to sleep on my bed,_ she thought with a smile. She went into her closet and gathered some blankets and a pillow. She walked back to where Kenshin was sleeping and whispered, "Good night Kenshin." She quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards the dojo.  
  
Yahiko laughed, "Miss Kaoru! You were afraid I might come early into the dojo today and that's why you slept in here. Haha! You're so funny Miss Kaoru. Bacame!"  
  
"Eh, Yahiko-chan get out of here. Have you no respect for a woman?" Kaoru said.  
  
"I do, but you're not a woman. You're a monster."  
  
"Get out Yahiko!!"  
  
Miss Kaoru gathered her sleeping materials and rushed into her own bedroom. Kenshin was gone, probably cooking breakfast. She dressed into her sensei clothes and rushed back into the dojo. "Yahiko, for being so impolite we will start with two hundred strokes today," Kaoru said with a grin.  
  
"No! I'm sorry, I was just teasing.. Please, two hundred is too much Miss Kaoru," Yahiko said.  
  
"Disobey me now, and we'll make it three hundred."  
  
Yahiko began his strokes while Sanosuke came into the room, sat down and watched. "That woman is still sleeping. She's big-mouthed and lazy. Psh, Miss Megumi is better than her," he said.  
  
"Sano, I told you to not talk about her when she's around," Kaoru scolded.  
  
"Well hello to you all!" Sakura shouted as she came into the room. "What is everyone doing in the dojo? Where is my Kenshin?"  
  
_My Kenshin?!_ Kaoru thought. "We're in here for practice Miss Sakura. Kenshin is outside cooking," Yahiko said.  
  
"In that case, I'll go outside and help him," Sakura said. "Kenshin! Kenshin, where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here Miss Sakura, near the back," Kenshin answered.  
  
"Kenshin, a man like you shouldn't cook. Kaoru should cook, even though she's not very good at it. Oh Kenshin, go sit and I'll cook."  
  
"Airi gato, but my friends like it when I cook." He smiled.  
  
"Let me help you then. What is it that you need?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine Miss Sakura.. That I am."  
  
Sakura failed in trying to help Kenshin and returned to the dojo. There, Kaoru was yelling at Yahiko while Sanosuke kept laughing.  
  
"Honestly Kaoru, don't be so harsh on the boy. He's still growing and learning, plenty of time to let him be disciplined," Sakura said.  
  
"Ay, but sometimes Yahiko is being such a brat!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Nani! I am not," Yahiko protested.  
  
"Ay, you are a brat sometimes Yahiko. Haha!" Sano said.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Kenshin called from outside. Everyone walked towards the smell of the food and gathered to eat. "Kaoru-dono, I'll be visiting the graves today again. Would you like to come along with me?"  
  
"Ay Kenshin, I would," Kaoru answered.  
  
"I'll go, too," Sakura said.  
  
"No, Miss Sakura, I'd like to take you to the Akabecko and help us out. You can't just freeload on Miss Kaoru's food," Sanosuke said with a grin.  
  
"Ay, it'll be fun and interesting," Yahiko added. _Oy, airi gato Sanosuke and Yahiko,_ Kaoru thought. Kenshin just smiled.  
  
"Ay, I will go with you two then," Sakura said. After the meal, Kenshin and Kaoru were ready to leave for the graves.  
  
"Have fun you two! Stay there as long as you like.. Oh wait, not too long because Yahiko and I might starve," Sano said while waving them off. Kaoru nodded. Soon they were out of sight from Yahiko, Sano, and Sakura.  
  
"Kaoru.. Does she, does she love Kenshin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ha? Eheheh.. Why you ask me? I don't know, eh.. We have to go now," Sano said with uneasiness. Yahiko smiled nervously and nodded. They both began to walk, leaving Miss Sakura dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey! Made!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, it is a beautiful day for boating.. Isn't it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Ay Kenshin, it is. Why are you visiting the graves today?" Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin smiled and just looked away. The boat they were traveling on glided smoothly against the water surface. The sun was bright and sunny, while human life could be heard from the village. Kaoru looked into the water and realized she was still in her sensei clothes.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm still in my sensei clothes, we have to go back and let me change," she said.  
  
Kensin smiled once more, "It's okay Kaoru-dono.. That it is. It won't be long before we come back." Kaoru nodded. They finally arrived to the island where their ancestors were buried. They got off the boat and walked in silence towards the grave which sits atop the tallest hilltop. After awhile the sky was darkening and clouds were moving in fast. Thunder gave signs that a storm was about to come.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, we should find a place to sleep in tonight," Kenshin suggested. Kaoru nodded. They found a place near the beach, a place which was hidden under flowers and trees.  
  
"Airi gato for letting us stay here tonight," Kaoru told the head of the house. Her name was Hyoto Sanga, she was in her mid-forty's yet she was still beautiful. Her husband had died near the end of the Revolution and she was just a widow with two children, a boy and a girl. "Please, take as long as you would like. You are of no burden, we would like to help as best we can. Goodnight." And with that, she left Kenshin and Kaoru alone in their bedroom.  
  
"Kenshin, how long do you think we will have to stay here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Maybe just one more day, the storm seems likely to go away soon," Kenshin answered. They were eating dinner and Kenshin seemed occupied.  
  
"Kenshin.. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Kaoru-dono, it's nothing.."  
  
"Kenshin, please tell me.."  
  
"Kaoru-dono.. I can't help but wonder if it was I who killed Miss Sanga's husband.."  
  
"Oh Kenshin, don't trouble your mind with questions like that. You've changed for the better, you know it. Even if you did, I know you wish you didn't. You should rest tonight, it's been a long day."  
  
"Eh, ay.. Airi gato Kaoru-dono. I don't know what I would do without you." Kaoru smiled. The night swept by in a hurry. Soon, Miss Kaoru and Kenshin were fast asleep. Dawn was stirring, Kenshin was already awake while Kaoru still slept. He crawled over to her as quiet as he can, and looked down upon her. _Kaoru-dono,_ he thought, _you look so peaceful laying there. It hurts to know you don't feel the same way.._  
  
Kaoru moved, "Ha? Kenshin.. Is something the matter?"  
  
Kenshin waved his arms frantically, "Ah, no! Eheheh, I was just about to uh.. Wake you up, it's not raining anymore. Ay, bye." He quickly scrambled out of the room laughing nervously to himself.  
  
"Made! Kenshin!" Kaoru called after him.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Himura. My mother spoke of you to me last night. Where is Miss Kaoru?" asked a man the age of Kenshin, yet he seemed a little younger. "Pardon me, my name is Hyoto Koupo. I am the son of Hyoto Sanga."  
  
"Ay. It's nice to meet you, my name is Kenshin.. Himura Kenshin," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru called while entering the breakfast room. "Eh, sorry," she said as soon as she spotted Koupo.  
  
"Is this Miss Kaoru?" Koupo asked as he walked towards her. He took her hand into his and said, "You are.. Beautiful." Kaoru blushed, all she could manage at the moment was a smile. "Come, we must eat to be healthy for the day," Koupo said. Kenshin nodded and took a seat. Koupo, still holding on Kaoru's hand, led her to the chair next to him.  
  
Koupo pulled out the chair for Kaoru, "Airi gato," she said.  
  
"Mama, our guests are here. Would you mind bringing in the food now?" Koupo called out towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ay, but I just need a few more minutes," Ms. Hyoto replied.  
  
"I will go help her," Kaoru offered. She got out of her chair and left the room leaving Kenshin and Koupo alone once again.  
  
"Mr. Himura, is Miss Kaoru your wife?" Koupo asked.  
  
"Eh, no. We are friends, I live in her dojo and help around the house," Kenshin answered.  
  
"Therefore, you two have no love relationship?"  
  
"Eheheh.. I uh --"  
  
"She is a rare beauty," Koupo interrupted. "It would be a shame if she died a lonely woman. A shame indeed. Will you mind if I court her?"  
  
"Ey.. I uh --"  
  
"The food is all ready," Kaoru said walking into the room with trays of food. Ms. Hyoto followed with trays of food, too. Soon everyone was conversing, Kenshin and Koupo soon forgot about the conversation they had just had earlier.  
  
"Airi gato Ms. Hyoto and Koupo. Time is never a friend of ours, Kaoru-dono and I must be going back now. Airi gato for your hospitality once again," Kenshin said after everyone finished eating and cleaning up.  
  
"Ay, airi gato," Kaoru said.  
  
"Nonsense, stay another day or two. You haven't met my younger sister yet, Shika. She will be home a little later, she is about your age too, Miss Kaoru," Koupo said with a grin. Kenshin looked at Kaoru for affirmation.  
  
"Ay, but our friends at home need us. Airi gato once again," Kaoru said.  
  
"In that case, I suppose I can take a day or two off from work. The business is going steady. Mother, will it be a burden to you if I go away for a couple of days?" Koupo said. Ms. Hyoto shook her head and smiled.  
  
"We would be glad to have a guest at the dojo Koupo, that we would," Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Ey! It's Kenshin and Kaoru," Yahiko shouted as they entered the dojo gates.  
  
"Hello everyone. We'd like you to meet our new friend, Hyoto Koupo. He will be staying with us for awhile," Kaoru said as Koupo walked inside after them. _Ha? More people means less food,_ Sanosuke thought, _Oh well.. I'll just freeload off of Miss Megumi._  
  
"Hoy! It's Kenshin! Kenshin, I'm so happy to see you again!" Miss Sakura shouted. She ran towards Kenshin and gave him a big embrace.  
  
"That's a little too affectionate, wouldn't you think so Kenshin?" Kaoru said aloud, without intending to. "Ha?! Oy, eheheh.. Sorry, I must go now. Koupo, won't you come along? I'll show you to your room." Kaoru hurriedly walked futher inside while Koupo treaded after her.  
  
"Koupo, stay as long as you like. We have plenty of hospitality to spare such as you and your mother did to Kenshin and I," Kaoru said once she showed Koupo to his new room.  
  
"Ay, airi gato Miss Kaoru. I am thankful. Please, if you do not mind would you help me get acquainted to your town?" Koupo said.  
  
"Ay, yes of course. We shall start now. I have nothing to do. But first I must change into my kimono."  
  
"Eh? But you are already beautiful enough in your sensei clothes," Koupo said.  
  
Kaoru giggled, "Ay, but it's not proper. I'll just be a sec. You may go outside and talk with the rest while I get dressed." Kaoru left for her room while Koupo went outside to Kenshin and the others.  
  
"Where is Kaoru Mr. Hyoto? Or did you just leave her alone?" Sano asked.  
  
"Eh, she is getting dressed," Koupo replied.  
  
"Ha! You and Kaoru did it already?!" Yahiko shouted. Koupo just laughed. _This guy is such a snob, I'll have to be on guard,_ Sano thought to himself.  
  
"Koupo! Are you ready to go now?" Kaoru called as she hurried into the garden where everyone was.  
  
Koupo rushed towards her to take her hand, "Miss Kaoru! You look so astonishing I think I might faint." Indeed Kaoru did look astonishing. She had put on a new kimono and the layering of her hair just made her look even more beautiful.  
  
"Ay, she is beautiful.. That she is," Kenshin said. Everyone turned their heads to Kenshin. He chuckled nervously, and looked away.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, we shall go now. The day is getting late and I'd like you to come back by nightfall," Koupo said quickly. He led Kaoru out the gates and they were soon no longer in sight in the horizon.  
  
"Kenshin, bacame.. You let Miss Kaoru get away. You don't find a woman as that every step of your life you know," Sanosuke said.  
  
"Ay! Sano is right for once, even though Miss Kaoru can be so bossy and mean sometimes.. And she can be so --" Yahiko said.  
  
"Shut up you brat! I am always right. And you, what about Tsubame-chan huh? You are just letting her go?" Sano interrupted.  
  
"Konichiwa! I am still here, how disrespectful of you two. Only Kenshin knows how to respect a girl," Sakura said, pushing herself against Kenshin some more.  
  
"Miss Sakura, I have to run to the store for some food. You stay here with Sano and Yahiko," Kenshin said. Without waiting for a response, he left the place as fast he could.  
  
"You, we're going down to the Akabecko. We didn't eat breakfast yet and we're starving," Sano said. He and Yahiko walked out the gates, making Sakura run after them.  
  
"Miss Kamiya Kaoru.." Koupo said. "What is the relation between you and Kenshin?"  
  
"Kenshin?!" Karou replied. "Kenshin is a friend of mine, we met about half a year ago." She smiled thinking back to when she first met Kenshin in the street alleys.  
  
"Are you sure you two are just friends? Are you not in love with him?"  
  
"Nani! What are you saying Mr. Hyoto?" Kaoru asked, bewildered.  
  
"Eh, nothing Miss Kaoru. I am sorry to have angered you so."  
  
"No, you didn't. I was just a little confused, is all." The first stars soon began to appear and the moon was about to rise.  
  
"Koupo, it is getting late. My friends must be worried about me, it is time we go back now," Kaoru said.  
  
"Eh, but I haven't even got a chance to go into a restaurant yet. If you don't mind, just one more store and I'll be glad to take you home," Koupo said. _And when the night ends, you'll be mine,_ he thought. Kaoru led Koupo into the Akabecko. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable around Koupo and therefore, she took him to a place in which she was familiar with.  
  
"Yahiko! Sano! What are you guys doing here?" Kaoru shouted as soon as she entered the store and saw them.  
  
"We're eating here tonight, obviously. Since you are out grubbing with Mr. Hyoto," Sano said.  
  
"Ha! Nani! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that Sanosuke? You live in my house and I feed you everyday," Kaoru said as she walked towards Sano with a clenched fist waving in the air.  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Koupo said, "This store is too crowded. May we please go else where? I feel an uneasiness here."  
  
"But, I love this restaurant. They have some good beef stew and --" Kaoru said.  
  
"Eh, we're going somewhere else," Koupo interrupted. "I saw a good store just down the street, come on, let's go." He walked to Kaoru and took her hand and led her out the Akabecko.  
  
"Idiot, who does that man think he is huh? Bossing Miss Kaoru like that, why I ought to beat him up for that," Sano said.  
  
Once outside, the wind was growing more ferocious. Koupo realized that Kaoru was cold and wrapped his jacket around her.  
  
"Airi gato Koupo," Kaoru said. They walked further on in silence, never seeming to find the store Koupo was speaking of. "Koupo, where is this store that you told me of?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Just around the corner now, Miss Kaoru, don't worry," Koupo answered. They turned the corner and there stood a fairly large store, more like a house. Koupo led Kaoru up the steps and they walked in. Not many people were about, seeing that this restaurant were for rich people.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you may go sit over at that table. I'll order for us over here," Koupo said.  
  
"Ay, I'll go wait for you," Kaoru said walking towards the directed table.  
  
"Ahem.. Bartender, I'd like to order the best sake you have. The strongest ones, too. And the best meal this restaurant has to offer," Koupo said. After odering, he walked to Kaoru and sat across from her.  
  
"Oh Koupo, we mustn't stay long. It is getting pretty late," Kaoru said.  
  
"Eh, it'll be alright," Koupo replied. The waitress brought them their food and their drinks.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, would you drink with me tonight?"  
  
"Ay, uh.. But only a little, I have to teach Yahiko-chan tomorrow morning. Oops! That's right, I forgot. I forgot to introduce you to my friends. Eheheh, sorry Koupo."  
  
"Oh don't be rash, I'm staying here another day or two." The night wore on, Koupo kept refilling Kaoru's cup and encouraged her to drink some more. Soon, Kaoru was drunk and was being a lunatic. She didn't mind her manners, she was in a haze now.  
  
"Bartender! I'd like to rent the best room you have here, please," Koupo told the head master of the house. Koupo lifted Kaoru onto his back and followed the head master to the room. As soon as the head master left, Koupo gently dropped Kaoru onto the bed. "Tonight, you'll be mine.. And forever you shall be from this night forth," Koupo said. His voice had awoken the drunken Kaoru.  
  
"Eh? Mr. Hytoto, what are we doing here? Where are we?" Kaoru asked confused. Koupo tried to shush her, but her fears got the best of her. She began shouting.  
  
"Koupo! Take me back to my dojo! Koupo please!"  
  
"Shut up you wench!" Koupo had slapped Kaoru and she fell unconscious. He began to undress when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who the hell is it?!" Koupo shouted.  
  
The door came crashing open, and there stood Kenshin. "If you do anything to Kaoru-dono, I'll have to kill you.. That I will," Kenshin said with eyes full of rage.  
  
"You have no reason to be here, Battousai.. Don't think I don't know who you are. Miss Kaoru told me herself you are but a friend. Get out before I will be the one who is doing the killing. I killed my own father, don't think too highly of yourself you know.. I can take you down this instant!" Koupo shouted.  
  
"K - Kenshin?" Kaoru stammered. She was coming down with a headache and a fever, she had never drank so much sake in her entire life before. Before she knew what was happening, another blow hit her head and once again she fell unconscious.  
  
"Bagaro!" Kenshin shouted. He drew his reversed blade sword and sped towards Mr. Hyoto. Koupo swung and tried to hit Kenshin but missed. Kenshin was now faced with Koupo's back. Koupo did another backhand swing and slightly hit Kenshin on his side. Kenshin hurled around and came down with his sword, hitting Koupo on his left shoulder. Mr. Hyoto fell down with a hard thud. Kenshin raised his sword and was about to come down and stab Koupo when --  
  
"Kenshin! Made!" It was Kaoru, she had quickly regained conscious again. Kenshin ran towards her and practically pounced on top of her. He hugged her so hard she could barely breathe. "K..Kenshin." She broke down into sobs and her body shook with fear and relief. Kenshin loosened his grip on her and began stroking her hair. After awhile when Kaoru quieted down a bit, Kenshin carried Kaoru in his arms and left the restaurant.  
  
"Call the police.. A criminal is upstairs unconscious, the crime he committed.. He killed his own father, that he did," Kenshin told the head master.  
  
"Oy! Kenshin! What happened to you two?!" Yahiko ran out of his room shouting as soon as he heard all the racket Kenshin was making.  
  
"Yahiko, it is nothing. Go back to sleep, I'll explain tomorrow. Kaoru-dono needs her rest, it's been a tough night on her, that it has," Kenshin said. Kenshin carried Kaoru to her room and placed her gently onto her bed. He went and fetched some cold water to wet her hot forehead. _Kaoru-dono.. Forgive me, I'm so sorry I let you loose with Koupo, _Kenshin thought. _I sensed he was of a bad person, and yet I agreed for you to take him around.. I can never forgive myself, that I won't.  
_  
"Ey! Kenshin! What happened?!" Sanosuke said rushing into the room.  
  
"Sano.. Mr. Hyoto tried to make Kaoru his bride tonight. If I weren't out looking for her, she would have been his bride after all," Kenshin replied.  
  
"I knew it! They came to the Akabecko and once Koupo saw us he wanted to leave. That no good dirty bastard! Where is he?! I'll go beat him up right now!"  
  
"Nay.. The police has already come for him. The important thing is Kaoru-dono is safe, that she is." Kenshin's lips formed a sad smile. Sano and Kenshin coversed for awhile and soon they retired for the night. "Kaoru-dono, please forgive me. For tonight, I don't want to leave your side and therefore.. I will sleep in here with you," Kenshin said to the supposedly sleeping Kaoru. Once Kaoru was sure Kenshin had fallen asleep, she sat up. He was lying peacefully at her side.  
  
"Kenshin.. Airi gato," Kaoru whispered. She stayed like that for a few hours, watching Kenshin sleep and wondering what he was dreaming of. When she heard the first bird chirp outside, she quickly got dressed into her sensei clothes and headed towards the main dojo room. She sat in front of the shrine and waited for Yahiko. It wasn't long before he showed up.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you alright now Kaoru?" Yahiko asked with concern.  
  
"Ay, Yahiko. I am fine now," Kaoru replied. Without being asked to, Yahiko began his daily practices.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin shouted outside of the dojo room. "Are you in here Kaoru-dono?" He opened the doors and went to sit by Kaoru's side. "I was afraid something happened, that I was. You are all right now, are you not Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Ay Kenshin, I am fine. Airi gato," Kaoru replied without looking at him. _I'm so ashamed Kenshin, so ashamed I'm in this big mess,_ she thought. Tears were welling up in her eyes. _Don't cry, no matter what don't cry Kamiya Kaoru, _she scolded herself. She cried. She shook uncontrollably and Kenshin held her to his chest. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry.. So sorry," she managed to say.  
  
Kenshin quieted her down, "Kaoru-dono.. I'm just glad you're okay. You shouldn't be sorry, that you shouldn't."  
  
A few days later, everything returned to normal. Kaoru continued yelling at Yahiko for his moves. Sanosuke and Miss Megumi still had many arguments over little things. Kenshin went back to cooking and doing the laundry. Miss Sakura however, was still hanging about. One sunny bright afternoon, they were all gathered in the garden just talking and enjoying life. As soon as everyone was quiet, Sakura dashed for her speech.  
  
"Eh.. Airi gato for everything. I am so happy I have all gotten to know you, surely I am. I will be leaving once again. My mother fell ill and I'll have to go back. But, before I do.. I'd like to go to the Akabecko tonight and have one last meal with all of you. And since it'll be my last night here, I expect you all to wear something formal. Kaoru dear, please wear something that's new of yours and do your hair. Put a little make up on, too will you? Sanosuke, I don't want to see you wearing those clothes of yours. When was the last time you washed them anyway?" Sakura said.  
  
"Ha! Miss Megumi washed them for me just yesterday. Besides, I have nothing else to wear!" Sano interrupted.  
  
"Yahiko, I'm sure Tsubame-chan would like to see you in some new clothes," Sakura continued, as if she never heard Sano. "And Kenshin.. Oh ho ho, just bring yourself. I love how you look, even right now in your apron! Oh ho ho ho.. By the way, Sano.. You can bring your woman, Miss Megumi. Ask her to dress up, too." Sakura left for her room before anyone could utter a word. They were all in awe to have said anything.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" Everyone asked at the same time. It was two more hours until the sun would set, yet everyone anxiously hurried to their rooms to get ready. If walking outside the Kamiya Dojo, one could hear closets opening and shutting, drawers sliding back and forth. Sakura was putting on the kimono Kenshin bought her the first day she arrived. The only frustration she had was what to do with her hair. Her make up matched the tone color of her face, she looked beautiful. Yahiko was rummaging through the little clothes he had. He came upon the suit he didn't wear in ages. _Something new, no one has ever seen me in this before,_ he thought. Sanosuke was down at Miss Megumi's, inviting her to the Akabecko with them. And of course, begging her to make him new clothes.  
  
"And you actually believe I would finish in two hours' time? Bacame! You're a fool to think so," Miss Megumi mocked.  
  
"Well of course, being the beautiful monster that you are I'm sure you can do it," Sano said with a smile. Megumi looked at Sano and blushed.  
  
Miss Kaoru went through all the clothes she could find in her room. She wore every single garment of hers, she had given away the kimono she wore when she toured Koupo around the village. She finally concluded that she would wear the kimono her father gave to him. _Oh how I've missed you so Papa,_ she thought. Being the fragile girl that she is, she couldn't help but shed some tears. She decided to tie her hair as usual, but of course a little make up wouldn't hurt. Kenshin just sat in his room, not caring how he'd look for tonight. He was too busy thinking of how to tell the girl he has come to love.. That he loves her.  
  
"Alright everyone! Come out here, I'm all ready to go now," Sakura shouted from the front. Yahiko was the first to appear.  
  
"Oy Yahiko-chan, you look so handsome in that suit," Sakura commented. Yahiko just held a big grin. Kenshin walked out next, Sakura was disappointed he didn't dress up. But, she did say that he didn't have to.  
  
"Miss Sakura, Sano said he will meet us at the Akabecko," Kenshin said.  
  
"Ay. Kaoru! Come out here now, we're waiting for you!" Sakura shouted towards Kaoru's room. Her rice-paper door slowly opened and she took her time coming out. She kept her head down, in fear the others would realize that she actually put on some make up.  
  
"Put your head up Kaoru, we can't see your face. And a body is nothing without a face," Sakura teased. Kaoru continued walking towards them with her head bowed down.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said. Kaoru lifted her head and looked at him. Kenshin gave her a serious smile.  
  
"Hoy! Miss Kaoru! You look beautiful tonight!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Just tonight eh? What about all the other nights huh Yahiko?!" Kaoru teased, trying to act mad.  
  
"Eh, Kenshin.. Doesn't Kaoru look beautiful?!" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Ay, that she does," Kenshin answered.  
  
"Oh please, spare me. No one has commented on how I look," Sakura said walking out the gates.  
  
"Eheheh.. Miss Sakura, you always look beautiful, that is why we don't notice," Yahiko said.  
  
"Ha?! And I don't?" Kaoru asked, hitting Yahiko gently on the head. Sakura led the way gracefully, Yahiko and Kaoru were arguing, while Kenshin was following behind.. Preoccupied by gazing at the woman he loves so dearly.  
  
"Oy, come in please," Tsubame-chan said.  
  
"Airi gato Tsubame-chan," Kaoru said. Tsubame led them to the table where Sanosuke and Miss Megumi were awaiting them.  
  
"Ooh! Kaoru-dono, you look amazingly beautiful!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Airi gato."  
  
"Sanosuke, in that case you'll be busy staring at Kaoru to notice me huh? Might as well go home," Megumi teased.  
  
"Ey! No, I will keep my eyes only on you," Sano said with angst. Everyone laughed. Tsubame served them their food and drinks and soon everyone was busy talking to one another. Before they all knew it, it was almost time to call it a night.  
  
"So who's going to pay huh?" Sano asked when everyone was silent.  
  
"I certainly am not, it was a party for me after all," Sakura said.  
  
"Nani! You were the one who invited us, it's you who should pay," Yahiko said.  
  
"Well I know I'm not, I was asked here by Sanosuke, the Porcupine," Megumi said.  
  
"I would but I have no money on me, that I don't," Kenshin said. Everyone looked at Miss Kaoru.  
  
"Ha?! Nani! It's always me who's paying. Ay! I will pay, but just remember that if I go anywhere to eat I'm never going with any of you ever again," Kaoru said. So, she ended up paying for everyone.  
  
"We'll have to starve a couple more days then, unless you boys go fishing. And this time, actually fish out some big ones and not just a puny little thing," Kaoru added.  
  
"Alright now, be quiet Kaoru. It's my turn to speak. I will be leaving late tonight, so I just have a few things to say before I do," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh sure, just a few things huh?" Sano joked.  
  
"Sanosuke, I thought you said you'll keep your eyes only on me tonight!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"Ay! I am keeping me eyes on you. I said that while looking at you, haha!" Sano replied.  
  
"Ay, my turn now. Airi gato Miss Kaoru, for giving me shelter and food. And airi gato Sanosuke, Miss Megumi, and Yahiko-chan for teaching me what it means to have friends. Before I came here, I was all alone. But now I know how to survive life, by making friends and confiding in each other. Airi gato Kenshin, for teaching me what it means to love."  
  
"Nani!" Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kaoru shouted in unison. _Kenshin, you love Miss Sakura?_ Kaoru thought with sadness.  
  
"Kenshin, you love Miss Sakura and never bothered to tell us?" Yahiko asked with unbelievable eyes. Megumi just shook her head.  
  
"Kenshin, you dog. So you really did make Miss Sakura your bride the first night she was here," Sanosuke said. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin and kept quiet, too shocked and sad from being able to say anything.  
  
"Kenshin dear, I love you the first time I laid eyes on you. If you don't mind, please come with me to my home town. We can get married and start our own family there. We can come back here and visit your friends if you'd like," Miss Sakura suggested.  
  
"Eheheh.. You guys have it all wrong, that you do. I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but uh.. I love and --" Kenshin said.  
  
"So it's true! You love her! Think about Kaoru's sake!" Sanosuke yelled. "Eh? Speaking of Kaoru, where is she?" Kaoru was too terrified to learn the truth, she had silently crept out of the Akabecko awhile back. "Now look what you've done. Miss Kaoru is a rare beauty, she feeds you and can actually keep you in a home you wanderer! I can't believe you would do such a thing to her," Sano said as he reached over and gave Kenshin a punch in the face. Kenshin didn't dodge, a bump was forming on his forehead. He looked at no one, he just kept looking down. Yahiko was shaking his head along with Megumi. Everyone was quiet.  
  
Kenshin finally spoke in a low voice, "Sanosuke.. You did not let me finish. Miss Sakura, I love and see you only as a sister. I'm sorry if you thought I fell in love with you. The woman I love does not yet know that I do love her. She has many flaws, but I too have flaws myself. I've been sufferring life for the past few years, but since I met this woman.. She has changed my life entirely, she encourages me to be a new person.. For that, I love her and so much more. I'm sorry. Airi gato for dinner everyone, Miss Sakura.. It was nice meeting you, maybe one day we will meet again." Kenshin left the restaurant, leaving everyone dumbstruck. Yahiko hit Sanosuke on the head.  
  
"Bacame! Nani! What was that for?" Sano shouted.  
  
"For hitting Kenshin earlier, you have underestimated him. And now he must be sad because of us, we, his friends.. Has thought of him as wrong," Yahiko said. Sanosuke, for the first time did not repel. Miss Sakura said her farewell and left. Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko left a little while after to search for Kaoru.  
  
Miss Kaoru sat down on the sandy ground, gazing intently into the river. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She could not believe that Kenshin loves Miss Sakura. What did he see in her? Sure, I'm happy that he's found someone.. And yet, he is someone whom I must lose. All her life, she has been losing the ones she love. She believed that Kenshin would always be there for her, protecting her with his all. She thought too highly of him. How could she have been so dumb to believe Kenshin loved her? Her tears kept flowing, accelerating at a fast pace.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." a voice said behind her. Kaoru turned around and saw who it was, Kenshin.. She looked at him with sad eyes, and it hurt him to see that he has caused this great misery she was going through.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said again. She didn't respond. He walked to her side and plopped down by her side. They stayed like that for awhile, and he kept looking at her. She buried her head between her knees and sobbed as quiet as she could. Kenshin could no longer help it, he wrapped his left arm around her and could feel Kaoru tighten up. After a bit, she relaxed and let herself fall into his arms. Was he here to just comfort her? Surely he was there to say goodbye, right?  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked up towards Kenshin and before she knew it, her lips were being embraced by Kenshin's own lips. He wrapped his other arm around her body and held her close, pressing his lips against Kaoru's own. He cradled her chin with his right hand and looked into her eyes, tears were forming.. Yet somehow, he sensed they were tears of joy.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. When you left with Koupo, I thought I had lost you forever. I just couldn't bare it, I came after you.. To tell you how I feel, but you were being harmed and it turned out so wrong. I am thankful that my heart got the best of me, for if it didn't.. I wouldn't have you here and now.. Kaoru-dono.. Aishi teru.."  
  
Kaoru smiled and said, "I love you, too Kenshin.."  
  
"Bacame! See, Kenshin did love Kaoru all along. You better go to him and apologize about what you said earlier," Yahiko scolded Sanosuke.  
  
"Hey kid, why don't you shut up and go to bed. It's way past your bedtime anyway," Sano said.  
  
"Ey, be nicer to Yahiko-chan. He's just a little boy so he wouldn't understand the harshness of your words," Megumi teased. The three of them argued and laughed from behind the bushes while spying and eavesdropping on their friends Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
The End 


End file.
